


AURORA

by amardulce



Series: She Is - The 1st Album [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amardulce/pseuds/amardulce
Summary: you used to only dream but now you'll seeall the things you only guessed and imagined





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the ever so lovely tokyo dome hug <3

Jonghyun has been distracted the entire concert. It isn’t his fault, really. Whoever had the _wonderful_ idea to give Kibum cute red-pink hair is to be blamed. Jonghyun can’t help the way his eyes flit over to Kibum every now and then, his pretty pretty hair making him seem like a fairy fluttering about on stage. Jonghyun was nervous about performing in Tokyo Dome before, but now part of those nerves have transformed into the butterflies in his stomach he always gets around Kibum. They’re extra aggressive today, combined with the adrenaline of performing on a stage so large and Kibum’s cute appearance, it’s like they are at war inside him. Jonghyun doesn’t blame them, he would be raging about too if he didn’t have to act sane in front of tens of thousands of fans. It’s a tough act to keep.

The colours of the fans’ light sticks make him so happy – how there is the cute pearl aqua for the band and even the members’ individual colours. He isn’t sure exactly how their light sticks-watches-thingies work but he is happy all the same. The spread of colours across the dome is just beautiful. It kind of reminds him of an aurora, the way it stretches across the wide expanse of the dome and surrounds him.

He looks over at Kibum, and his dazed expression makes everything about this moment better. Even tired and covered in sweat, gasping harshly for breath, Kibum is still so elegant and lovely. He stands out to Jonghyun in this chaotic world of endless seas of screaming fans and he is beyond grateful for his presence. He thinks back to when SHINee was younger, fresh-faced in the industry. He thinks about how they would always share their dreams about performing on a stage like this. Seeing Kibum gazing out to the crowd, seeing him witness what he thought he would only imagine makes Jonghyun’s love for him burn brighter. He yearns to go over and touch him, embrace him. He can never get enough of having Kibum in his grasp.

When Kibum starts crying from his sheer disbelief, it doesn’t take Jonghyun long to go over and hug him like he’s been wanting to during the entire concert – Kibum is such a calming presence for him. He wants to tell him to pinch his cheek to check if this is a dream, he feels just as incredulous as Kibum seems, though it’s almost as if he can reach out and touch them – they’re so close to the fans – and he already has. He stretched his hands out earlier and made contact with a few fans but he wants to hug them all. Though for now he’s content, having Kibum in his arms.

He doesn’t even realise when he starts crying as well, and clutches Kibum a bit tighter in shock when he does finally notice his own tears. He isn’t graceful like Kibum, he has always thought himself an overtly emotional crier, and he keeps his back turned to the crowd – away from the enticing aurora before him. He only has eyes for Kibum right now, focusing on how his arms come up to wrap around him, embracing him warmly as always. He knows the others are watching them off to the side and he knows he has been hanging on to Kibum for too long now but honestly he does not care. Kibum is his solace, surrounding him like clouds around the moon on a dark night. This moment is glamorous and Jonghyun would do anything to make it last forever. He closes his eyes and presses Kibum closer as his emotions overwhelm him even more and his tears keep coming.

He’s completely happy, in this moment.


End file.
